The Fellowship, a Tale of Middle-Earth
by dudecar00
Summary: Isengar, Graziel, Frank, Sara, Ryan, and Alia set out on an adventure they will never forget. When they reach Lothorian, ties are broken and the fellowship is born. They must retrieve an elven ring, while battling one of their own.
1. The Ride

"The Fellowship" A tale of middle earth  
  
{}This is a spoof of lord of the rings/Hobbit stuff. Tolkien owns names of places, but the characters are mine. Except for Elrond, Legolas, Rivendell, Lothlorien, Great River, Gimli, yadadayayaydayd you know who he owns. {}  
  
NOTICE:If you haven't read "The Pre-Tale", read that first. This is a middle part in the 3 part series. The part after this is "The Adventurers". Another thing, changes you should know-Elrond never left for the gray haven, neither did Legolas or Gimli.  
  
There was eleven. Graziel, Alia, Ryan, Frank, Gimili, Legolas, Elwind, Drodo, Tatiana, Baramor, and Sara.. {}Side note .... they didn't start as a fellowship, until they got to Lothlorien. Sara and Tatiana were in the Fellowship for a bit, but then they left the fellowship.{} 75 years passed since the original fellowship started off, and things have changed.{} Each had their own traits. They were the fellowship of the last elven ring.  
  
We pick up in the House of Elrond. They were preparing for there treck, through the woods, and to the mountains. Everyone was putting their gear on. Alia put her pack on, while Frank muttered about summining things. Isengar put his bow and quivers on, while he had two daggers at his side. Graziel wore an elven blade, at his side of course. Isengar voulunteered to lead the group. He was a scout after all.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sara asked them. She looked at the five of them. She admired the way they looked. The six looked like a mighty fine group.  
  
Graziel stood by Sara. "I am ordered to protect you with my life," Graziel had said. Ryan, was whipping his blade around with much quickness. He told the Princess was ready.   
  
"Thank you, but worry for your life as well," The Princess said. She looked to Graziel. Isengar told Frank he was slower than a hobbit. He wondered how so? He whipped his Katanas around quicker than Ryan.   
  
"At least you are good for something Frank," Was all Ryan could say. Frank looked to Sara, and said he was ready.  
  
Graziel looked to the Princess. "Now why is it we find Legolas' heir?" He asked her.   
  
"He may start a war," She said, the sighed. "Every race is in danger. Now let us be off!"  
  
Isengar told them of the plan. "We must go ten leauges in to the forest! Horses throughout the forest, but when we get to the mountains or any open fields, we must walk," Was what he said. The princess nodded. Isengar then pulled out small cakes, that looked like rice cakes. He gave one to each of them. "They are lembass. One nibble will give you refreshed energy." Looked at Frank. "Which you will need quite often, human!" A look of disgust on his face. Frank put his in his cloack, Ryan in his pocket, Alia in her pack, and the rest? Hell if I know!  
  
They arrived outside, to see five brown horses, and one white. The white had streaks of gold on it. Graziel looked at the white."The white is the royal steed," He said to them.  
  
An arguement ensued between Graziel and Sara, about who should take the royal steed. She ended up on the white horse anyway. Ryan was on a black horse from his mansion, and was whispering in some strange tounge to it. Graziel got on a brown horse next to the Princess. Alia hopped on a brown horse, as did Isengar and Frank.  
  
Isengar pounded off with his horse to the gates of Rivendell.  
  
Graziel turned towards them on his horse. "My brother is a scout. He is also very well known to the land," He told them. Ryan kicked off, and followed Isengar as he said that. Sara followed, with Graziel beside her. Alia took off right after Sara, and Frank right behind her. "We must be quick now, for Isengar will not turn hid head until the end of the forest!" Graziel shouted. "To the edge of the forest we will ride! Then, we shall walk!"   
  
Just then, they all came to the edge of the forest and stopped. The royal steed kept moving around, but they were able to get it to stop. They all got off the horses, and they went back to The House of Elrond. Ryan's horse reappeared back at the mansion. They would leave at sunset. And the sun was starting to set. Frank was crouched down looking around.  
  
Graziel looked at Frank, and shook his head. He turned to Ryan. "Your friend is an odd one," He said. Ryan nodded and agree, but hadn't take a look at Frank.   
  
Frank suddenly jumped into a tree, and got some apples. He munched on one, as he jumped to the ground. "Yummy," he said, as he munched on the apple.  
  
Isengar looked to the sky. The sun had set. "Come! Night greets us! Let us not keep the stars waiting!" He shouted. They walked off into the land.  
  
TBC ... the next chapter will be up soon ... Leave reviews!!!! 


	2. A Walk With Orcs

"The Fellowship" A tail of Middle-Earth  
  
The Princess just stared off into space. Frank tapped her on the shoulder, but she just kept staring. Then Ryan cooed to her. "Time to go princess."   
  
Graziel asked if they were walking the whole time. "Running would be a waste of time," Isengar said. He took a look at Frank. 'The damn humans a burden already." Graziel nodded.  
  
Isengar led them off. Alia followed, and Ryan started to. Sara still looked off into space. Graziel turned around, seeing that the Princess wasn't with them. He walked back over to her, and took her arm in his hand. "Princess ..." He said.   
  
Ryan turned around, and looked at her. "Time to go princess!" He said, and walked over to her. Sara finally snapped back into reality, and asked if they were ready to go. Frank shook his head. They all started to walk, and Frank hung a little ways back, while Isengar walked far out ahead.  
  
Sara sighed, and shivered. She pulled the cloack over her shoulders (elves have shoulders! Suprised me!). Graziel followed closely to her. Ryan looked back at Frank, who was looking around for danger in the back. Isengar stopped, and said halt.  
  
Frank pulled out his katanas very quietly. He looked up at the moon, and his cloack flew wildley in the wind. He watched Ryan stopped, then he tiwrled his katanas around, cutting the wind.   
  
Isengar stood at the top, as Frank jumped around, and made a bunch noise. His eyes darting every which way. Ryan thought spoke to Frank, telling him to keep it down.  
  
Graziel sighed. "With all the noise he's making, it's a wonder the whole entire world doesn't hear him!" He had said. Ryan nodded, but did not look at Frank. He only heard him.   
  
Sara's hand rested on the hilt of her sword. Isengar's ears perked, trying to pick up any sound at all. Graziel drew his blade; it shimmered a soft silver. Isengar came to the top of the hill, and signaled for them to follow. Ryan pulled his sword out. Sara did the same, and followed Ryan up the hill. Frank turned around quietly, and followed them. Graziel followed Sara. Alia faded to the back of the group.  
  
Isengar turned around, and walked down to Ryan. "I found our friend .. and he is quick on his feet I can tell you," Was what he said to Ryan.  
  
Ryan looked a little stunned, but not much. "Really!? Where is he?" He asked Isengar.  
  
Isengar nodded. "He runs fast. He traveled 12 leagues before my 3rd was even made!" He told him (that doesn't mean much to you probably, judging you don't know what a league is ... hell .. I don't even know what a league is!). Sara gave a little sigh. "He will reach the mountains before us. We must be quicker!" Isengar said again.  
  
Of course Frank was jumping around again, looking this way and that. "Quit with your jumping around! We must be fast!" Isengar said. "You should carry the human," Isengar whispered to Ryan. Ryan looked at them. Everybody looked at each other. Ryan then walked over to Frank. Frank argued with Ryan.  
  
Isengar looed to them. "TO THE ROAD OF MORIA! You know the way," Isengar said to them. He ran over the hill with tremendous speed (Elves are very fast you know), and was gone in seconds.  
  
Graziel looked at them all. "I will lead you," he said. Frank still argued with Ryan. Sara walekd off, scik of the arguing. Gazriel walked in front of Sara. Alia walked at a quick pace, with her sword drawn.   
  
Frank finally gave in, and sheathed his Katanas. Ryan looked at Frank. "Very well," He said. He picked Frank up, and put him over his shoulder. Ryan kept his sword in his right hand. Then they started to run. Alia and Sara sheathed there swords. They started slow (which was fastest for a human), and then ran fast.  
  
Graziel had recieved a thought speak from Isengar, as Ryan ran next to Sara. "What foul act is this!?" Graziel called out. He grumbled, and looked at Ryan as he came up. "Legolas' heir is taking the Road Of Moria," He said to Ryan.   
  
Graziel suddenly stoped. Sara stopped, as well as Alia. Ryan stopped, and dirt flew everywhere. He dropped Frank onto the ground, and Frank got up. Ryan looked over at Graziel. Graziel swallowed hard, because Isengard was only in Elven sight range. Graziel fell to his knees. Isengar lay in his vision ... dead.   
  
Sara drew her sword, and screamed. "NOOO!!!!!!" Sara then ran to Isengar. Graziel walked over to him as well. Alia did too, and Ryan as well. Frank stood next to Sara and Alia. The just looked at Isengar, who was bloodied, and had a black arrow in his neck. Graziel looked about.  
  
Graziel looked with disguts. "Orcs ... " As he said it, the hatered was easily detectable. He then looked at the Elven cloack a few yards away. Sara kneeled by Isengar. "Go! To the misty mountains! Follow up to the crest! When you get to it, follow the hidden path ... that will be seen by Alia or Sara! Follow it to the Road of Moria! I will hold them back!" Graziel told them.   
  
Alia dropped to her knee, and started to fire arrows itn othe trees. "What about them?" She shouted. Screams were heard, as Orcs fell out of the trees. Graziel picked up Isengar's bow and arrow up. He fired into the trees. More screams and dead Orcs.   
  
Frank looked at Alia. "Alia!! Lets go!!" He shouted. Sara told Alia Graziel would be fine. Alia just kept shooting.  
  
Graziel gave Alia a cold hard look. "ALIA! GO GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted at her. Ryan caught an arrow, that would of hit Sara in the shoulder. Frank yelled at Alia to come on. Frank then run at Sara and Ryan, and jumped into the air. He caught and arrow, and landed on his feet.  
  
Graziel looked at Alia. "Alia, they need elven protection! And you are the one with the bow and arrow, Alia!" Graziel yelled at her. He kept firing into the trees. The Orcs stopped with their arrows, and began to come into the moonlight with drawn swords.  
  
Ryan picked up Sara, and ran off towards the mountains. Frank picked up Alia and ran after them. She kept firing even being carried. Graziel picked up his blade, and dropped the bow and arrow. He faught them with a furios onslaught. He did it with such speed, the Orcs didn't even know he was taking them down.   
  
Ryan finally set Sara down, as they got to the Misty mountains. "Sorry about that Princess," Ryan said to her. you could hear the Orcs screams, as Graziel cut them down. They still surrounded them.  
  
Frank, said a corny line (believe me .. he will have a lot of them!!). "Time to lose the grey cloacks!" His cloack appeared over the Orcs, and daggers fell out, stabbing them in the head. Alia suddenly ran back over to Graziel. She fired arrow after arrow, and her aim got better. Frank's white cloack appeared around his body. He ran back to Alia, and grabber her. "STOP!!!!" He shouted at her.   
  
Alia turned to Frank. "Frank ... I am not just going to let him die!" She yelled at him. He told her they must go.   
  
Graziel suddenly thought spoke to Alia. "Alia, go! Now!" It was.   
  
"No! You are surrounded! Let me help you!" She thought spoke back  
  
He thought spoke back. "THEY NEED YOU DAMNIT!"  
  
Alia dropped her bow, and then drew her sword. "They have Sara!" She thought spoke back.  
  
By now, Graziel was getting furious. "Alia .. they need you. She doesn't know the way of the blade as well as you," He thought spoke back, with more soothing in his voice.   
  
Alia sighed, and sheathed her sword. "Good luck Graziel," She thought spoke back.  
  
Graziel thought spoke back. "Thank you ... "  
  
TBC ... go go . .read my next chapter when it's out!!! 


	3. The Mountain

"The Fellowship" A tail of Middle-Earth  
  
Graziel just fought the Orcs relentlessly, but he became more feirce. Sara stood up and unsheathed her sword. Ryan did the same, for he had never done it before.  
  
Frank was still back by Graziel, and he looked up at Ryan and Sara. He snapped his fingers and appeared by them. He put his katana on the ground. "Let the power unleash," He said. The katana turned into a wolf. Graziel still fought the Orcs (less were coming now, but they were more powerful and stronger).  
  
Ryan looked at Sara. "We must leave, now ... " He said. The Orcs screamed. "Okay .. we definetly need to go!" He said again. Sara sheathed her sword, and Ryan did too. Frank scracthed the wolf's head, and held his katana high. Sara asked where they were going. "Up the mountains, towards the crest, till the Elven women see the hidden path that will lead to Moria. That is what Graziel said, so that is what we will do!" Ryan said. Alia sighed, and followed Ryan, who was leading them. Sara walked at Ryans side. Graziel's blade dwindiling in the light.   
  
Frank was in the back, with the wolf at his side. "LES GO!" (Corny line number two). He followed them, the Wolf at his side, and he scratched the wolf's ear. Ryan led them up the mountains. Sara still followed at Ryan's side. They came upon Corvolas cloak. It dripped blood on it, and the arrows and quiver were as well. Alia, Ryan, and Ryan came to a halt. Alia drew her bow, and nocked an arrow. Sara pulled out her sword. Frank kept on walking past everyone, with his golden katana held high. Ryan pulled out his sword.  
  
Alia, Ryan, and Sara walked ahead slowly, as they looked around. Frank picked up some grass, and he sniffed it. "Corvolas has been hear ... " He said. He looked at the cloak behind him. "Yep, he's been here ... " The wolf was at his side, and he was about 20 paces ahead of the others. He ran back to them. Alia still followed behind them all. Ryan followed along Sara, and Frank in the middle.  
  
Ryan thought spoke to Sara. "Do you see a path hidden to my eyes?"  
  
She answer with thought speak. "Yes."  
  
Ryan nodded, and answered back. "We must follow it then."  
  
Sara nodded. "Everyone ... follow me," She said. Frank fell to the back, but the wolf went ahead, trotting in front. Sara stopped quickly, as did the others. Ryan bumped into her, and told her he was sorry. She told him it was okay. She looked into the chasm below. The chasm was seemingly endless.  
  
She thought spoke to Ryan. "Ryan, do you trust me?" Is what she thought. Ryan thought spoke back saying yes. "Would you do anything I asked you to if I told you it was real?" She said back. He said yes. "You see this chasm?" She asked him. He told her yes. Orcs could be heard screaming. It ment they were coming. "This is the chasm of faith, the mists hide it from travelers, and hide it's secrets from the wise. But I have heard of it before ... you have to have complete trust in one person so do you trust me enough to walk?" She tought spoke.   
  
Frank turned around, and the wolf did also. Ryan looked back slightly, but turned back to look at Sara. "Yes, I do Sara," He said to her. She told him to hurry up, and walk across. Ryan walked forward, and onto the chasm. She asked Alia and Frank as well, and they both answered as well.  
  
She sighed. "I need you to trust me completley and know that when I say you can walk this chasm safely, you can, and I need you to do it quickly," She said. Ryan came to the other side. Ryan and Sara smiled at each other.   
  
The wolf ran at the oncoming Orcs. Orc arrows flew at the wolf. The wolf was hit and died, but a golden light fpread out from it, and blinded the 20 Orcs who killed it. The Orcs gave a blood curtling scream of war. Alia made it across, as Frank felt his back gain weight. His katana had returned, more powerful then before. He could see the Orcs now. Alia took out her bow, and nocked an arrow.   
  
Ryan thought spoke to Sara. "Because I would never let you down, I will be there for you for as long as you need me and I will never let you down. I shall help you when you need me and will always love you. I will never let you down," He said.  
  
Sara answered in thought speak. "Thank you," Was what it was. Meanwhile, Frank ran back to Sara, and shouted at her to go. Sara closed her eyes, and stepped onto the chasm. She felt solid ground. She opened her eyes, and walked across quickly.  
  
Frank ran back about 10 feet, and saw the Orcs coming. He ran back to the chasm. Sara screamed at him to go. 30 Orcs came running at Frank. Frank put his foot out onto the shasm, and felt solide ground. Sara hugged Ryan. Frank knew it was futile, but he ran fast.   
  
Frank jumped into the air, as Orcs fired arrows at him. They fell under him, and he landed on the rock ledge. Alia fired arrows back at the Orcs, as they fired at Alia, Ryan, and Sara. Some of the Orcs fell into the chasm. Frank pulled out daggers, and threw them at the orcs. The Orcs ran away.  
  
Frank unsheathed his Katanas. Sara unsheathed her sword, and she walked down the rock ledge wall. Ryan followed next to her. They all rounded a corner, and they came to a large solid/smooth rock wall. Sara told Ryan that he had saved her life (but may I ask, how?). They stopped at the wall. They wondered how to come in. Alia sighed, and put her bow up.  
  
Sara pondered for a minute, then blinked. "There is a password," She had said. She knew a little about the door .. but not enough. Then ... the biggest suprise.  
  
A voice ... a familiar voice. "Why the long faces my friends?" It said. Low and behold, who stands at the back where they had just come from? But Graziel. Alia ran back, and threw her arms around Graziels neck. Graziel smiled, hugging her. "Orcs are stupid and have no wits about them, except how to wing a sword!" Graziel said.  
  
Frank blinked, and looked down. "Kind of like me," He muttered, looking at the ground (corny line number 3). Sara told Graziel welcome back. Alia smiled, and removed her arms from Graziel.   
  
Graziel looked at Frank. "No," He said. "You have wits enough to pick the the winning team," He said again. He walked to the door. "Now you get all this way, and can't even open a door? I don't know ..." He looked at the door and said Merka. It opened. "THe elven word for friend ... " He said. Sara and Alia hugged Graziel.  
  
Ryan looked at the door slightly. Graziel drew his blade, as Frank put one of his katanas back. Graiel asked if someone could make a light. Frank responded yes, and quickly made one. "Look .. the human IS useful!" Graziel said. They went in this order: Graziel, Sara, Alia, Frank, then Ryan. 


	4. Mayhem in The mountains

"The Fellowship" A tail of Middle-Earth  
  
Graziel held the ball of light, as they moved into the Darkness of Moria. Frank pondered in his mind what he would see. Graziels sword began to glow, giving him a good ability to see ahead in the dark, although it was small. He handed the ball of light back to Sara, who was looking around cautiously. Ryan had his sword in his right hand as he walked. He kept looking back to make sure sure nothing was following them, but this gave him the least amount of light.  
  
Graziel whispered to Sara. "I will go on ahead. You lead the group along this path, with the light in hand." Sara looked back at the others to make sure they were okay. Frank looked back, and saw Ryan hadn't much light, so he stuck his golden katana in to the air, which reflected light back to Ryan.   
  
"Be careful Graziel," Sara whispered to him.  
  
Graziel gave a smile. "My mission is to protect you princess, if I die, it will mean that you survive," He whispered back. Graziel hed further up the path, his lit sword vanishing in the darkness. He had his ears perked for the slightest sound.  
  
Sara walked slowly and carefully, but she had wished Elrond was there to help her, for she had no idea what she was doing. She also wished Legolas was there, for he could maybe change the stupid boy's (Corvolas ... for all you who forgot they were going after) mind.   
  
Frank had thought he heard a noise, so he put his Katana in an arc, and pulled out his last dagger. Meanwhile, Graziel was far up ahead, his feet although light as an Elf's, it still made a small echo in the dark silent caverns.  
  
Sara stopped, as Graziel came back to her. Ryan stopped slightly, and looked back towards the entrance. The door was now closed that they had come from. He looked back to the rest of the group.  
  
Sara looked curiously at Graziel. "Something wrong?" She asked him.  
  
Graziel lightly nodded. "We have a split in the path princess ... three ways," He answered to her. Graziel was talking to just Sara, so no one could hear anything above a slight rush of air.  
  
Frank looked back at Ryan. Ryan had just stood there, a little ways back from the group. His sword was still drawn. "Got enough light reflection?" Frank asked Ryan. Ryan nodded his head. "Okay then," He said back.  
  
Meanwhile, Graziel was talking to Sara. "I do not know which way to go, so I suggest we stop up at the top here, and rest," He explained to Sara.  
  
Sara nodded. "After we rest, we need to split up then. You pair up with some one, and pair the others up, for I will go alone," She whispered back to Graziel.  
  
Graziel shook his head. "No princess, I can not allow you to go alone," He said to her. Ryan walked back to the group.  
  
Sara whispered back. "I will be fine."  
  
Graziel whispered fiercly. "I will not permit it!" Alia was really starting to wonder what was being said.  
  
Sara sighed, then whispered. "But I do not wish for anyone to go alone, so I don't mind doing it." Ryan put his sword back into its sheath. Frank put his dagger away, and made a light ball. He handed it back to Ryan. An ensuing argument between them followed, but Ryan finally took it.  
  
"I will go alone, for my knowledge in these areas have failed, so I am of no use any longer," Graziel said. "But I am a good fighter. So I will be able to hold my own. Princess ... you must pair up with another."  
  
Sara sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please ... just be careful," She said. "Are we going to stop and rest before we continue?"  
  
Graziel nodded. "At the top, where the path splits. That is where we will rest. It is a large flattened area, with many rocks for sitting. If you brought any food, I suggest everyone eats also," Graziel said, before heading off.  
  
Sara turned around, and looked at the others. "We are going to take a break at the tope, so follow me," She said. They began to follow her. Sara looked around cautiously.  
  
Meanwhile, up ahead, Graziel came up the the split. He looked behind him, and waited for Sara's light to come around the corner. As soon as Sara turned the corner, Graziel went down the middle path. He sketched his name on it.  
  
Frank looked at the three pathways. "To the center nothing to be seen, the left is always terror, and to the right to feed the light," He muttered. (Corny line number four) Looked around a little more.  
  
Sara saw Graziel's name, and nodded. She turned around to face the others. "Graziel has been here, and his instructions were for us to rest. Then we will pair up, and take a different path.   
  
Frank listened, and made another ball of light. "The right is the way to Corvolas .. it has to be ... " He said. Frank took a bite of his lambert returning all lost energy, as Sara sat on a big rock. There was an extreme amount of tension in the group.   
  
Sara sighed lightly. She worried about Graziel, but for importantly, she worried for her people and the other races that would be affected if they messed up the mission.  
  
Ryan didn't look at Sara, only thought spoke. "Do not worry, Sara. We will not fail." When a persons mind was weak, Ryan could read it a little (this comes into play a little later in the story, but don't worry about it).  
  
Sara looked at Ryan, as she thought spoke. "Thank you M'lord. I hope we don't. It is time to go I think." Ryan nodded agreeing. Alia just stared at Frank. She still didn't trust humans.  
  
Frank looked at them. "Is it just me, or is this silence wrong. I mean, we need to get going," He said. He stopped leaning on the wall.  
  
"Silence is good when you do not wish to be found," Ryan said back.  
  
"Never trust silence," Said Frank.  
  
Sara just stared at them. "We need to split into groups. We are going to leave now," She said. A tone of anger in her voice.  
  
"That's usually a sign when thigns are about to come to a bad end .. " Frank muttered about silence. Sara paired Frank and Alia, and told them to go on the right path. "Sounds like a plan!" Frank said. (Corny line number five)  
  
Alia groaned. "Princess???" Frank pulled out one of his katanas. He shoved the lambert into an empty dagger holster. Sara scolded Alia for argueing. "Why though?" Alia moaned.  
  
Sara looked at her. "Because I said, and 'cause it will be good for both you and Frank," Were Sara's words. Alia mumbled yes.  
  
Frank sighed, and said. "Okay then ... " He walked over to the path, and walked in. "See you to later," He said, adding silently. "Hopefully." SUddenly, a red light came from the path back the way they came. Frank walked back there, ready to meet the terror. Suddenly, an arrow whizeed 1 centimeter from Franks face, and stuck into Alia's pack. "Maybe we'll have some tea first!"(corny line number 6) Ran back into the right path.  
  
Alia whirled around, and nocked an arrow. She shot at the shooter, and it nailed him. She turned around, and ran back after Frank. Hundreds of screams came. He smashed the light ball onto his sword, making it light up. Ryan grabbed Sara, and ran down the left with Sara.  
  
The Orcs came. Fifty ran down the left, and fifty ran down the right. While two cave trolls went down the center (believe me ... that's pretty even). Alia ran backwards shooting arrows, and hitting an Orc each time. An Orc arrow hit between Alia's legs. She gasped.  
  
Meanwhile, Frank had stopped, and had smacked arrows out of the air with his katana. The Orcs ran out of the way, and in stepped a large cave troll. "Oh my ... " Frank said. Alia's jaw dropped. Alia drew her sword, and put her bow away. "Lions and tigers and big ... creatures!!!" (corny line number 7) Frank said.  
  
Meanwhile, Sara and Ryan were running, while looking at the Orcs. "Sara, go faster!" He shouted. Sara screamed at him. She was running her fastest. Ryan began to run faster. Sara ducked several arrows closley.  
  
Frank grabbed Alia's arm, and Ran. Just as Alia began to run, the hammer smashed behind her. An arrow shot across the darkness and skimmed the shoulder of Frank as he had turned. Frank looked at his cloak, and saw the hole in it. He grabbed one of the apples, and threw it at the troll. The troll caught it, and threw it back. Frank ducked and it hit a wall. The wall smashed, and Frank ran into it. A bunch of mountain wall fell onto the floor, intending to trip the troll. Alia shot an arrow into the troll's eye. Then an arrow flew threw Alia's flailing air, as the troll tripped. Orcs lept over.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan slowed, and ran behind Sara, so no arrows hit her. Sara started a frantic panic. Ryan looked behind him, and saw the Orcs not far from them. An Orc ran up to Ryan, and clawed him in the side. "GET OUT!" It screamed. Sara screamed too. Ryan yelped, and cut the Orc's head off. The body collapsed.  
  
Meanwhile, Frank was loosing energy. He ate some more of the lambert, and his energy came back. SUddenly, the Orcs on both paths veered off, and left the paths. "That's not a good thing .. I'm guessing," Frank said.  
  
Ryan looked at Sara. He tosed a lambert to her. "Take a bite," He said. She nodded, and took a small bite. She had a seat on the ground. She could feel her energy coming back, but she still breathed heavily.  
  
Alia watched them leave, then blinked. "THAT'S RIGHT! WHO IS RUNNING NOW!" She yelled.  
  
Frank looked at her and sighed. "Alia ... when the bad guys leave, that means bigger bad guys are coming," He said to her.  
  
Alia sneered, and looked at Frank. "Well, I don't see this "bigger badder" guy yet!" She yelled.  
  
Frank looked and her, and raised a brow. "Maybe we're in his mouth .. " He said. Suddenly, the ground shook and cracked in both tunnels.  
  
Sara looked down on the grown, and saw blood. She knew it was not hers. She looked at Ryan, and saw his bad cut. She stood up quickly. "M'lord! Are you hurt?" She asked. She hung onto the wall as it shook.  
  
Ryan looked at Sara. "I'm fine, but I think we need to run again," He said.  
  
Frank took off his cloak, and could see the arrow just nicked his shoulder.  
  
Alia looked back at Frank. "Don't be stupid human," She said. 


	5. Light is Shown

"The Fellowship" A tale of middle-earth  
  
"LES GO!" Frank shouted, and ran after Alia down the tunnel. Ryan had picked up Sara, and put her on his shoulder. Suddenly screams came behind them, ajoined with wolf howls. The four of them came out onto bridges. Frank and Alia had to run up, while Sara and Ryan's bridge ran straight. Sara covered her ears. They looked across at each other, since the bridge were in a cavern. There was a bridge in the center as well.  
  
Suddenly, the screams left, and went away. The four of them looked to the center bridge, and saw Graziel standing on it. Graziels bridge was swaying. Graziel drew his blade, as all the Orcs pilled on one side of his bridge, and two cave trolls on the other. Graziel shouted. "FOR RIVENDELL!" And he ran at the Orcs. Graziel ran into the first wave of Orcs, and sliced down three with one swipe.   
  
Suddenly 120 Orcs were sorounding him. Graziel slammed his feet into the sides of the Orcs, and used them like solid ground. He ran on them. He finally reached the exit, and left them some words. "ILL MINDED ORCS, WILL YOU NEVER GROW BRAINS?"  
  
Sara and Ryan began to run down their bridge. Frank ran up his, as Alia followed him. The four finally reached the end of their bridges. Sara lost Ryan so fast, that he wasn't able to keep up, but he kept running.  
  
Frank had lost his lembas somewhere, and began to tire. He tripped to the ground, and smashed his face into something. "Damnit!" He shouted, Alia tossed him her Lembas, and he took a bite. Handed it back to Alia, and she ran forward. Frank moved his hand by his face, and hit something. He blinked, and looked at it. There was a ring. "Hmm, cool," He said. He picked it up, and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
He got up, and began to ran again. Then the drums began again. Many drums, pounded. He kept running, and smashed into a wall, as Alia turned left and ran down. "Oww!" He shouted. He rubbed his nose, then ran to the left.  
  
Ryan finally caught up with Sara, and he looked backwards. He could see the red glare. "Sara, those aren't Orcs!" He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. They turned to a sharp right, and turned that way running.  
  
Alia stopped as she came to a door, but Frank kept running forward. He looked back, and stopped. He ran back to the door, as Ryan and Sara came to the door with them. Frank looked at them "Good to see you guys," He said to them.   
  
Frank began to push on the door, but it wasn't budging. Behind them on the wall, it started to crack. A red glow comes through. Frank pulled his katana, Ryan and Sara their blades, and Alia her bow. Rocks fell from the cieling, and blocked the tunnel entrances and the crack grew bigger. Rumbles grew in the cave.  
  
Ryan smashed hte door opened, and they ran in. There was a large cement bridge, that hung over-grown in a large, large, large room with many columns. At the other end of the hall, there was stairs that led up to light. The light of day. Ryan, Alia, and Sara began to run across the bridge, but Frank stood there looking at the openeing crack. The wall fell, showing a huge chest of a body. Only the chest.  
  
Ryan looked at Frank. "The door is open, and I do not wish to fight whatever the hell that thing is!" He shouted. He looked below onto a bridge underneath, and he could see Graziel being chased by an army of Orcs. Then suddenly the columns began to move, and thousands upon thousands of Orcs ran down.  
  
Sara came to one of the colums that not many Orcs were on, and pulled out a rope. She threw it around the column and slid down to the bridge with graziel. Frank shoved a sword into the ground, and ran. Suddenly, 20 feet both ways on the bridge exploded, and Frank flew through the air. He landed on his feet, as the color faded out of his last katana. The Bolrog appeared and stared at them.  
  
Now that the Orcs couldn't run on the bridge following them, they all emptied on Sara and Graziel. So they had to run even faster. They ate all of their lembas, so they ran fast, very fast.   
  
Alia reached the end of the bridge, and ran up the stairs, then down the other. She came to a door. It opened up as Sara and Graziel ran in. Sunlight was in there. Ryan ran up the stairs, and down the others. Frank rolled down the stairs to the group.  
  
"We made it!" Graziel cried out, and laughed. Sara threw a hand over her chest, breathing heavily. Frank then got to his knees, looking at the others. Breathed heavily.   
  
Sara kneeled by Graziel. "You're one lucky bastard," She said. She looked up again, and sat on a rock. "We must go now, for we will not be safe here after darkness," She said again.  
  
Graziel nodded. "We must reach Lothlorién, where Lady Galdriel of the Light once was. We will find safe passage there," He said to them, and they moved off towards Lothlorién  
  
TBC ... Don't you hate me .. leaving you at the best part? 


	6. The Road to Lorien

"The Fellowship" A tail of Middle-Earth  
  
The group looked as as they walked, rejoicing in the ability to finally be able to walk. A few of them were even talking out loud about it. Sara and Graziel went a little ways off from the rest. "I killed their leader," Graziel told her.  
  
Sara blinked, and looked at him. "I congratulate you for your kill," She said, a tone of exclamation in her voice.  
  
Graziel nodded, but then slightly shook his head. "Congratulate me when we're safe, otherwise be angry with me," He said.  
  
Sara shook her head, and began to walk again with Graziel. "You have done more than your share," She said very truthfully.  
  
Graziel nodded, but dissagreed again. "Aye, I have done more than my fair share, but you don't get it. By killin their leader, I have just started a war between the five of us, and the Orcs of Moria," He said grimly.  
  
Ryan looked towards Graziel and called out. "Who are we going to see again?" He asked dimwittedly.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of Lothlorien. He hath led a fellowship ere long ago," Grazie said with much enthusiasim. But of course the rest finally understood that a fellowship would be made at Lothlorien.  
  
Ryan ran up to Sara, Graziel, and Alia. Frank trotted up. "So, what are we?" Ryan asked, "The Fellowship of Graziel?"  
  
Graziel laughed, and looked at him. And said jokingly. "More like The Fellowship of inexperienced fighters in the land or Rohan."  
  
Sara shook her head, and looked at them. "No, we need something better ... like The Fellowship of Hope, or something like that," She suggested.  
  
Of course Frank bing the human that he is, said. "More like The Fellowship of Bickering Bananas. Or we could do something that we do .. you know?"  
  
Graziel nodded, and looked at Frank as they walked. "In your case that would be The Fellowship of the Lost minds," He said.  
  
Frank got mad at Graziel again. "OH YEAH! Well yours would be The Fellowship of guys ... who .. um ... talk really smart! Or something ... lik ... that .. yah," He said. Frank was thwarted again.  
  
Graziel ran quickly over a hill to get something, while Ryan and Sara moved closer together. Ryan coughed a couple times, as Graziel came back with a root. "Spread it over the wound," He told him, and Ryan followed.  
  
Sara sighed a little, and looked down at her feet as she walked, increasing her pace. She pulled her cloak closer, not wanting to say much; Frank fell a little behind them. They came unto softer grass, and the spikes on Frank's boots were ripping it to shreds.  
  
Now that they were off the mountains, Graziel turned around, and spat at them. "CURSE THE DWARVES!" He shouted loudly.  
  
Frank blinked and looked at the back of Graziel who had started walking again. "No need to get mad at Dwarves. They have feelings too," He said. But with that dumb remark, Graziel span around and shot an arrow through Frank's hat making it fly off his head. "EKE!" Frank said.  
  
They finally reached the forest, as Frank muttered. Graziel walked in, and hte air suddenly lifted his spirits. They all looked around as they walked in. Franks wound on his shoulder healed, and so were everyone elses. The trees were silver, with golden leaves.   
  
Graziel walked across a river, and all the darkness that had crept to his heart in the mountains, had washed away. He bagn to hum an Elven song. His feet were now refreshed. Sara and Ali did the same.  
  
Frank sang a little song of his own s Graziel whispered uh oh. Frank and Ryan stopped at the side of the river. "Bravely bold Frank rode forth from Camelot. He was not afraid to die, oh brave Sir Frank. He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways, brav brave brave Sir Frank," He sung, the stopped looking at Graziel.  
  
Ryan ran through the water to the other side, and Frank walked. Suddenly as Frank was halfway through, hundreds of Elves suddenly surrounded them, and bows were strung, arrows aimed at Ryan and Frank. "FREEZE!" They shouted (didn't I tell you a lot had changed in 100 years?). Graziel sighed because he knew it, and Ryan looked at the elves.  
  
Frank turned his head to Graziel, and said. "Oh my ... you should of told us Graziel."  
  
Sara looked at the head Elf. "What is the meaning of this?" She questioned him.  
  
"HUSH YOUR MOUTH WESTERN ELF!" The head Elf shouted.   
  
Graziel looked at the elf. "This is Sara Arwen Starrain! Princess of Rivendell ... and I would mind you to watch your ill tounge!" He said back to him.  
  
Sara blinked. "Excuse me?" She rested her hand on her sword. "I see no need for this type of violence, you are all being foolish!" She said to Graziel, and the Elves.  
  
The head Elf looked ot her. "We apologieze gravely princess, but this is our land, and our laws," He said. "This is not Rivendell."  
  
Sara looked back at him, and spoke calmly. "This may not be Rivendell ... and some of us may be Human or Elf, but the thing that should unite us is that we are friends .. so please .. lower your weapons."  
  
The head Elf looked back ag Graziel. "Heir of Elrond," He said, which would be a surpise in the others ears.   
  
Graziel nodded. "I know your laws soldier .. and they are understandable, but Elrond himself has appointed me to protect the humans," He said.  
  
A little Elf ran up to the head Elf and told him something, and the head Elf nodded. "They must be allowed; we have recieved word; yes they may be allowed," He said.  
  
After 30 minutes of walking, they came to a large wooden hall. It circle a large river, that circled a large hill. The hill held thousands of tall trees, and the trees had thousands of small homes on each. The head Elf walke across a bridge, and opened the gate. "The forest city," He said.  
  
TBC ... I'm getting better at making you mad for waiting for the next chapter .. aren't I the little devil 


	7. Greenleaf Legolas Greenleaf

"The Fellowship" A tail of Middle-Earth  
  
They all looked in awe at Lorién. They listened to the river rushing slowly, as darkness finally crept in; lights were shown all around the city. The houses looked like stars in the branches. Ryan gave a slight sigh, while Sara smiled for a brief moment, looking around.  
  
Frank wanted tea, and said out loud, looking at the city. "I wish I had some tea .. oh my!" He was awestruck by all the lights an such. He also wanted Sara, but don't open that wound, cause otherwise you'll go and pour lemon juice in it.  
  
The essence of all the forest's powers came from here, so here they would feel an immense pressure lifted off their shoulders. The city wasn't all that great feeling, for it was no longer Galadriel's home. Legolas' travles had made the air heavier.   
  
The five of them climbed onto a platfrom, that was held by large thick vines. Alia looked to Frank and Ryan, as Sara kept her smile. The platfrom began to lift. The platform went halfway up the tree till it came to a large staircase, which spiraled around the tree's large trunk.  
  
Sara kept her smile on. Even though she was very weary and troubled about all this, she was able to smile, so she found happiness in that. She smiled to Alia, who was looking around, wondering with they would meet Legolas.  
  
Frank stepped onto the stairs, and walked up them. Graziel followed him, with Ryan behind him. Alia began to follow him, as well as Sara. Frank began to get dizzy with all the spiraling. "Well this place is pretty nice," Frank said to Graziel who had caught up with him.   
  
Graziel blinked, then looked to him. "Frank ... pretty nice?" He said with an attitude. Frank nodded. "You have no heart," Graziel said to him, and stormed up the stairs.  
  
Frank, blinked, and shook his head. "Graziel ... pretty nice means super great coming from me!" He shouted up to him, but Graziel wasn't listening, as he came to the top of the stairs. Graziel pushed open a door, and stepped into a magnificantly glowing room, that was a soft silver, with a touch of gold.   
  
Frank followed in, but looked back to Ryan; Ryan showed no emotion at all on his face as he came in. Frank shook his head. Alia looked around in awe, as Sara smiled to hide her weary features.  
  
The room was totally silent, for the room was filled with ornaments, beautiful paintings, gold trim, columns, and silk curtains. Graziel whispered to them. "Ahem ... line up next to me my friends." Frank stood right next to him. Ryan stood next to Alia, who stood next to Sara, who stood next to Graziel.  
  
That's when a man clad in golden robes walked from another set up stairs; he wore atop his head a golden crown, yet he didn't look old at all. He was Legolas, and his face was the same as it had been when he was in their position .. oh so many years ago. Graziel fell bowing to him. Sara and Frank both bowed as well. Alia and Ryan then followed this.  
  
Legolas laughed to them softly. "Raise princess ... no need for you to bow to one who is lower then you. Then after she has risen, the humans will raise, for I have not looked upon the friendly faces of a race I have long missed," He said .. with the sound of great honor in his voice.   
  
Sara rose, then Frnak and Ryan did as well. Graziel and Alia followed them. "Human friends!" Legolas exclaimed, smiling to them. "Such a long time since we've had visitors of your race. He then looked upon the fair face of Sara, who was smiling, seeing that Legolas respected the human race as much as she did. Frank thought Alia could learn a lesson or two from Legolas.  
  
Legolas sighed, but kept his smile. "It has been such a long time since I have been on an adventure," Legolas said, and patted Ryan and Frank on the shoulders. "But now I see I have friends to do this for me." 


	8. A Council and A Destiny

"The Fellowship" A tale of Middle-Earth  
  
Frank looked to Legolas. "Uh .. king Legolas, do you have any tea?" He asked. He blinked a few times, looking to him, while the others had chatter about a place to finally rest.  
  
Legolas laughed, looking to him. "King!? I am king among the forest, not you. I am but a mere mortal to you. You bring news, for I have naught. Please, we must talk. Princess and the humans follow me. Youngs elves, please, have yourselves rest in my home," Legolas finished.  
  
Graziel bowed to Legolas. "It is appreciated Legolas," He said, with much gratitude in his voice. He walked to the only dark corner, if you could even call it dark. He had a seat in a chair, and turned it to look out of the window. Alia also had a seat in a lavished chair.  
  
Legolas looked to Sara, as the three of them followed. "It is a pleasure Princess Sara, to have such friends in my home finally," He said, his voice sounding like he ment it. "I know of your adventure. Follow me." He began to lead Ryan, Frank, and Sara up the stairs, into a large room, which contained cakes, cookies, and treats of various kinds. They also contained wine.  
  
Frank sat down at the far end of the table, where there was some tea. He smiled, and poured himself a nice cup o' tea. Ryan, had a seat towards the middle, and legolas at the other end. Sara beside him.  
  
"So, Sara, how did you get here? On horseback through the gap of rohan? Or over the pass of calahdras?"  
  
"We came through moria m'lord."  
  
"MORIA?! on foot?"  
  
"yes m'lord."  
  
"Why would you be so bold to travel through moria?"  
  
Sara Sighed. "We are following some one .. your heir Corvolas."  
  
"I know .. he was here ... and he did ask for my help, but I had to turn him down. You know he still dwells on the loss of his parents .. and he may start a war. He asked for my army ... to go after the land of Rhy'Din" Legolas Said  
  
Ryan finally spoke up. "That is what we thought he would do ...." and frank put in "We must stop him."  
  
Legolas retorted "He does not have my army ... but he has followers. They were out of my control .. but lived in this forest."  
  
Sara still frowned. "If he did not get your army .. then he will assemble one himself. he has a stron will .. and a strong mind."  
  
Frank looked up. "He must be stopped ... for he must already have an army ... I have not known Elves that long .. but it seems there are many who are hostile against us men."  
  
Sara sighed, and looked to Legolas. "Will you help us stop him?"  
  
Legolas smiled, and said "Do not worry. I have held his army of orcs back for at least a few weeks. But he goes to Gondor, to gather an army of men."  
  
Ryan looked to Legolas. "Why would he do that? He hates men ..."  
  
Legolas smiled. "What better way to kill the men? Send armies of them to fight armies of Elves? It will weaken the elven armies. And it will kill off the men ... and he will be able to march, barley harmed."  
  
Sara stood. "Then we must leave before he has a chance to do any of this!"  
  
Legolas sighed. "He won't do it for awhile now. He searches for one thing first ... "The three of them all asked what it was." Do you know the story of the great rings princess?"   
  
Frank and Ryan murmerred about rings. But sara said "Slightly .. "  
  
Legolas sighed. "Let me tell you it in full ....   
  
3 rings for the elven-kings under the sky  
7 for the dwarve-lords in their halls of stone  
9 for mortal men doomed to die  
1 for the dark lord on his dark throne  
In the land of mordor, where the shadows lie  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them  
One ring to bring them all .. and in the darkness bind them!  
  
Elrond holds one of the 3 elven rings." He pointed to a box. "that holds another. the third is lost somewhere in mirkwood."  
  
Sara sighed and mumbled. "It figures he would go after the ring, but why? What can the rings do?"  
  
Legolas looked around them. "With these rings he can control things. Elrond holds the power to keep Rivendell in a happy heart. The ring next to you ... has the power to heal .. and the ring he will posses has the power to take over elven magic.  
  
Frank got up, and slammed his fist on the table. "Then to mordor we go! We shall start off early tomorrow!"  
  
Legolas blinked, and smiled. "you are a hasty man frank. but fear not. he is being held back. The Silvan elves of mirkwood will guard it for a while. It will take at least a year for corvolas to get past my armies, so why don't you rest here for a few months. I will assemble a few others to come wiht you. And you .. will have a fellowship to match his 9. Now, princess ... can we speak in private? Leader to leader?"  
  
Sara blinked, and looked to him, then nodded. Legolas looked to Ryan and Frank. "please leave for the moment." They nodded, and left the room, and sat in the forest, and spoke of their adventures so far, and what Legoals had said with Graziel and Alia.  
  
Legolas smiled to her. "It is pleasent to finally see foreing beauty."  
  
Sara smiled. "Thank you M'lord."  
  
Legolas spoke. "What is it that troubles you so princess??"  
  
Looked up to him. "My troubles are not important. they will pass." She looked back down to her lap, and wrung her hands.  
  
"Please m'lady ... I know how hard it is to be a leader. Perhaps I can help."  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "No offense M'lord, why is it that you care of my troubles?"  
  
He smiled. "none taken .. but it is .. you see ... i lived a lot of my life .. troubled. But as a leader, I never had time to think. always interrupted. But I fianlly talked to Elrond .. who was leader of Rivendell at the time. He knew the troubles, and helped. So now I wish to help you."  
  
"I feel the same way M'lord ... being a leader to me is new .. and I am still trying .. but I don't think I will ever be good enough .. my decisions are going to affect many peopels lives .. and I am so afraid of failing .. doing something wrong and causing the loss of many lives." She sighed, and looked down.  
  
"Tell me .. what is the most major decision you are facing now princess??"  
  
Sara looked to him. "I have already caused one to die .. and it hurts terribly. I don't hink I coudl do with many more deaths. My main concern right now is getting my friends out of this safley. And saving the lives of others .. without violence .. without death .. but that shall never be able to happen."  
  
Legolas smiled. "And that .. .makes you a good leader. You will do what you can to protect their lives ... and in doing that .. you will save more lives then before. Your decision to follow my heir was a brave one. You didn't know about the ring .. you didn't have to follow him .. but you did. And that was a wise decision."  
  
Sara smiled. "I think it is very kind of you m'lord to be so nice."  
  
Legolas smield back. "as a leader of people and of a fellowship, you should have a happy heart, so you see, in this fellowship, do not lay full responsibility on yourself. Graziel will return when you are set to leave. Put the exploring and the guide work on hi shoulders. Also put some of the decisions on Ryan's shoulders, and put the protection of the group on everyone's shoulders."  
  
She nodded. "But I still worry about him while he is exploring and what not. And I Feel that protection should be my responsibility .. although I am not the best at fighting."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Do not wory about him, it is what he loves to do. But you can't protect everyone. All you should be worrying about is everyon protecting each other. Only then will you be stronger in the fight. I wonder still .. why graziel took you through moria .. when corvolas came over the gap of rohan. But forget this .. what is the world like outside of the forest now?"  
  
She smiled. "it is very nice m'lord .. full of beauty in most places .. if you know the right places to look."  
  
He smiled, and nodded. "I see one has found it's way into my forest." He continued to compliment her.  
  
She stood slightly from her chair, and looked to him. "I shoudl be leaving .. I am taking up your time .. and i should go check on my friends."  
  
He looked to her. "no .. please stay .. plus .. I have a gift for you. It was destiny for you to receive." He walked to the box he told her about earlier, he handed it to her." It is a fight that is burned into the memory for eternity. Princess .. you must lead the fellowship ... to find the last ring. You must wear this ring. you were destined to be one of the Elven Lords."  
  
She blinked, and looked at the box. She smiled. "but m'lord .. this is the ring with the healing power. you and your people should keep it. For I don't understand m'lord. I am nothing great .. I could never be a great leader such sas elf lords were .. you would be much better then I."  
  
They continued to talk for a while about other things and such.  
*********************  
Ryan walked out of the room with Frank, and down onto the ground. He sat with alia and graziel, while frank went off into the forest. "I heard you are leaving us tomorrow Graziel," Ryan said.  
  
Graziel nodded. "Yes, that is so."  
  
"Well, I wish you a safe trip."  
  
Graziel smiled. "Thank you friend .... Ryan... you are one of the few humans left ... that have something to respect, you know that? Elrond likes it."  
  
Ryan smiled slightly. "Well, thank you. I try to be a good person."  
  
Graziel smiled." Frank .. has nothing to respect. But he does have something worth protecting, though he is stupid sometimes .. he mostly has a good heart .. and puts others in front of him ... and protects them well."  
  
Ryan smiled. "Yes .. Frank is an intresting one. Well, I'm glad you did not meet me a few days ago. I had nothing to live for and was very rude and had no respect for anyone."  
  
Graziel nodded. "A human heart at the time, eh? Most humans go through taht."  
  
Ryan looked to Graziel. "I imagined Legolas to be different."  
  
Graziel looked up at him. "he loves humans, for he travled with another fellowship ... himself, a dwarve, four hobbits, two men, and an istari"  
  
Ryan wiped the blood off his sword. "From what the princess told me, I may be important for a change." he said laughingly. Then looked at the writing on the sword not being able to read it.  
  
Graziel blinked looking at it. "ELENDIL!" Looked at Ryan. "Where did you find this blad?!"  
  
Ryan looked at him slightly. "I found it in an undergound cavern." He blinekd as Graziel bowed and handed him the sword.  
  
Graziel then told him the story ofthe sword.  
  
Ryan sighed. "So I am destined to lead Rivendell into victory, and put peace between Elves and Men. You will help me .. won't you Graziel?"  
  
Graziel nodded, and Ryan departed, goign off to find Sara. 


	9. Many Discussions

"The Fellowship" A tale of Middle-Earth  
  
Ryan walked down the hall, and opened the door to the council room. "Excuse me ... but Graziel and I wanted to speak with Sara."  
  
Legolas nodded. "That would be fine my friend."  
  
Sara looked to Legolas, and bowed. "Thank you for your time and company .. and for the gift ... "  
  
Sara walked along with Ryan, until they came to Graziel and Alia. "hello my friends."She said, then bowed. "What is it that you wished to see me for M'lords and m'lady?  
  
Graziel looked to her. "We're going to have a council .. but I supposed we'd better wait until frank comes back. They are going to set Pavilions for Alia, Ryan, and I down at the base of the tree. There is not enough room for Frank, so he will have to accomidate himself. Legolas has some royal chambers made for you princess. Well, I am going to explore." With that Graziel dissapeared into the forest.  
  
Sara looked to Ryan. "You should let me heal that wound."  
  
he shook his head. "I am fine, it should be healed by tomorrow."  
  
Legolas stepped out ,and looked to him. "Ah .. my friend .. you really should allow the princess to heal you. This place is good at healing .. and the princess is mighty good at healing now."  
  
Sara spoke softly. "If you do not want me to heal you M'lord, I wont."  
  
Ryan looked into her eyes. "No, you can heal me. I will stop being stubborn now."  
  
She looked at him, and nodded slightly. "Lets get out of here and see if we can find a stream or something so we can clean the wound." She looked at the bloody gash on his arm.  
  
Legolas looked to Sara. "Ryan and his human friend are allowed to roam anywhere within the city walls. If you want to be alone and think, just ask my guards. they will take you to a private place that is only open to me."  
  
****  
Frank was sitting down towards the edge of he city wall. He was under a brach of a tree, and holding his katana in his hands. He missed it's mate, and the shiny gold of them.   
  
"my preciousses ... why did you have to leave me?" He sighed, and kissed the tip ofthe sword. He missed his wolf companion. They had been friends for many a long years since he had come apon the sword. He blinked and looked up to Legolas who had come up to him while he was looking at the sword.  
  
"Hello my human friend,"he said, and smiled to him. "Why don't you go and rest? All of Lorien is open to you on your stay here. I daresay you should find some comfort within these giant walls."  
  
Frank got up, and slid the sword into his sheath. "I will find no comfort or rest here."He stalked off back towards the main part of Lorien.  
*******  
Ryan started to juggle 3 grapes. He did it consecutavley, then flipped them into the air, and opened his mouth, and they fell in. He had a lot on his mind, and he took the blade out of his sheath again. There was a lot on his shoulders now, and only two peole so far knew about it. The princess knew the words on the blade, but did not know the blade itself. He looked up as legolas came back to them. He then grabbed one more grape, and ate it. He slid the blade back into his sheath.  
  
Sara gulped, and looked to Legolas. She wondered if she should even be touching him, as she put her arms around his neck, and hugged him. SHe spoke softly. "thank you m'lord."  
  
THey both watched alia get up, and go into the pavillions and she fell asleep quickly. Legolas wandered off again, as Sara and ryan went to the edge of a river, and she baegain to heal him.  
****  
Alia cursed as she woke from her sleep, and picked up her bow. She grabbed her arrows, and went into the forest to practice. She cursed again as she kept missing her target. Why was it that she could hit the target when she wasn't thinking about it, but when she was she couldn't seem to even get luck and hit it!  
  
That's when Legolas came into the clearing. "hello little friend." He said, smiling. He counciled her on why she was missing it. Then he walked up to her, and pointed at the target. "hit it." He said.  
  
She blinked, and took her bow with shakey hands. IT was not enoug that she could not hit the target, but now she was going to embaress herself in front of the great Lord Legolas, one of the best bow there ever was. She took an arrow out, and knocked it shakily against the bow. She held up the bow, and got ready to shoot the target, but she had much trouble getting her hands to stop shaking.   
  
Legolas screamed ."BOO!!!!!!!" He smiled watching her jump and scream the arrow flying from her bow into the target .. a bullseye. She blinked, and smiled.  
  
They Smiled at each other, and began to drink the wine of the river. She could now see more then the normal eyes of elves could see. "Wow! This is amazing!" She exclaimed. She picked up the bow, and knocked another arrow. She closed her eyes, and let the arrow flight, and it twanged into the target.  
  
And so the great friendship of Legolas and Alia began.  
***  
Sara sighed as she walked down the river. Ryan had been healed, and now was resting in a pavillion. She looked up at the moon and stars. She then sat beside the river. She sighed looking at the water. She yawned, and took off her pack, and placed it on the ground. She felt dirty after all the fighting. She stepped out of the dirty clothes, and placed them to the side. She walked slowly into the water. She was happy now, and she watched the moonlight-beams dance on the morning water around her. She worried about her friends, and hoped they were okay.  
  
Legolas' voice came to her. "Princess .. will you be joining us for the central parties?" He stood by the river bank.  
  
She blinked, and yelped slightly. She then moved behind a rockthat was protruding from the water, so she could hide. She looked over to Legolas. SHe spoke in a shaky voice. "parties?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, the parties are to brighten hearts for the night from worried thoughts so that our minds can be cleared, and used to think clearly again later.  
***  
Ryan came out of the pavillions, and over to Alia who he saw entering hers. "I'm going back to the main part of Lorien. I wanted to know if you wanted to come as well. I heard there is going to be a party."  
  
She smiled, and leaned her bow against a tree. "Sure!" She walked with him to the middle ofthe city, and smiled as the city lights were dimmed, then turned into soft blues. orage, red, green, and purple fires burned aroudn the trees in the center ofthe city. Large tables filled with food of all different kinds, and goblest, and drinks were stationed around the seating area. Andin the center, people danced. Peopled talked, and laughed. Songs were sung, and music was the air.  
  
Sara could be seen walking towards the pavilions in a nice white dress, with silk stichings. She smiled as Legolas appeared, dressed in large flowing gold robes. He walked to Sara. "hello princess, glad you could join us." He slipped his arm around hers, and lead her off towards the center of the city. Everyone was there except Frank. "This will be the most joyful party we've ever had. We have tried to make this party the most beautiful in al lthe land, and we couldn't until now, when a face like yours is shown." He watched Sara blush.  
***  
  
Frank sat in the forest again, sighing, when an elven guard came up to him. "Hello sir, would you like to attend the party tonight?"  
  
Frank blinked, and looked at him. "What party?"  
  
"The Central land party, in the aprreciation of The Princess Sara." He said.  
  
Frank looked to him. "no .. I'll be fine." The elve nodded, and departed.  
***  
Legolas led her up to the two largest seats behidn the tables. He sat in one, and pointed to the other. "That is the guest of honor's chair .. your chair." SHe sat down, and smiled. Her heart was lightening just watching the others party. Legolas looked to her. "So, how do you like the forest city M'Lady?"  
  
Sara lagued lightly, and smiled to him. "The beauty and splendor of this far surpasses mine..."  
  
"maybe in the blind eyes of men, but not in the truth filled eyes of elves. But of course, that's only because no man could look upon you without his eyes being burnt by such beauty."  
  
She blinked, and shook her head, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She watched Ryan sitting at the table a few feet from her, as he sung. "O mor hebuib u dhu, Ely siriar el sila,Ai! Aniron undomiel, Tiro! El eria e mor. I 'lir en el luthia 'uren. Ai! Aniron." He looked over to her.  
  
She smiled, and laughed lightly. "How did you speak like that?" He shruged, and replied "I have no clue."  
  
She smiled again. "I know it's old elivsh .. but I never learned it ...."  
And so the party continued like this for a little while. 


	10. A Party

Finally Ryan told her what the song men. "From darkness I understand the night, dream flow, a star shines. Ah! I desire Eventstar. Look! A star rises out of the darkness, the song of the star enchants my heart."  
  
Alia, smiled and giggled. "you are a peculiar one. Just like your friend Frank, but you are more puzzling in a way. It's almost as like you aren't human."  
  
Ryan smiled, and took Alia on to the dance floor. They began to dance, and she laughed. He began to sing softly. "May it be an evening star, that shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls, that your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road, oh how far you are from home. believe and you will fly away. A promies lives within you now, may it be shadows call, will fly away. May it be your journey on, believe and you will find the way."  
  
Frank appeared on the edge of the party, and looked weakly at all the smiling and happy people. He saw Legolas walk off into the forest, smiling and singing to himself. Frank blinked as someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Sara. She asked him to dance, and so they went onto the floor and danced. He was screwing up his dance moves very badly, and asked her if he could just go and rest. He dissapeared off into the city.  
  
Sara sighed as he watched him go. "I don not know what is wrong with him .. he seems so dreary now." She walked off towards the city, hoping to find Ryan.  
  
Alia walked up next to her. "Do not worry princess. He is a stupid human .. he doesn't know what he is doing." Sara laughed listening to her, when Alia walked off.  
***  
Ryan stood next to a fire, pondering about the sword which would bring a bad death to him he thought. He started int othe fire, getting a bad feeling.  
  
Sara walked up behind him, and put a soft hand on his shoulder. She spoke softly. "Are you okay M'lord?"  
  
Ryan, turned around, and looked to her.He sighed, and turned off, running into the city, not in a good mood.  
***  
Legolas came back from the forest, and stood, as the music stopped, and he rose his hands. He spoke with a rich voice. "Have merry time my friends! For tomorrow there will be a meeting! The meeting is between our guests, the warriors and I. But now we will feast and enjoy our good fortune to have the honor to look upon the great Elven princess!"  
  
Sara blinked standing next to him, and blushed looking down. SHe sighed and took a seat. Legolas waved his hands, and the fires grew, the music became louder. He dropped off his chair, and headed into the forest, but looked to Sara first. "Have a good time M'Layd, and have your council tonight. I apologize to embarass you." The sparkle in his eyes had vanished as he walked off.  
  
Sara saw ryan in the distance walking back. He had decided there was nothing to worry about for the moment. He smiled walking back into the party. Sara got up, and walked off into the forest, towards Legolas. She came up behind him, and spoke. "Arey ou okay M'lord? YOu act as though something is wrong and you keep leaving." She looked to Legolas who smiled. "Everyone feels that way once ina a while,"He said.  
  
Sara looked to him. "But what is this feeling you are having M'lord?"  
  
He blinked, and looked to her. "A heart that sees few companions .. .and fun." They began to talk about rules of the old elven country.   
  
***  
Graziel walked up to Ryan. "We have council in a few minutes .... I have told Frank and Alia already. Sara will be notified by Legoals any moment now." Ryan nodded, and headed off towards the Pavilions, when he saw Frank was a bout 30 feet in front of him.  
  
Graziel headed off towards the forest to get something he had forgotten. Ryan walked into the pavillions after Frank, and they both had seats. Alia was already there. A few minutes later Graziel showed up.  
  
***  
Legolas looked back up to Sara. "It would be folly for the Royal Lord to join in the festivities unless he had someone to enjoy them with." He looked at her with his deep eys.  
  
Sara sighed. "If you wish, you may enjoy them with me M'lord. My friends are fine without me. You say this enviorment is good for you .. quiet and empty ... but you are not that way. You should join us."  
  
Legolas looked to her, and smiled. "I would love too .. but I wish not to be a burden to you."  
  
Sara blinked, and looked to him. "You would not be a burden M'Lord, it would be a pleasure to have you, but it will be dangerous, and I hate the thought of you losing your life over the quest that is mine and my friends."  
  
***  
Frank looked up to them. "Sara is late .. .we should not allow her to journey with us ... "  
  
In an instant Graziel's blade was flying towards Frank's neck. Frank flung his sword up into the blade, and they both went flying. "Don't try that again ..." he pulled out a dagger.  
  
Ryan looked to them. "Frank, be quiet. Graziel, please, setle down. We will give her 5 more minutes."  
***  
Sara looked to legolas. She hugged him. "I must go M'lord... I have a council .. and i understand those things you have told me where not kind speech .. and that they have been truth. They have lightened my heart. But I must go." With that she ran off towards the pavilions, and walked into them, as frank said "two minutes..."  
  
Graziel looked to her. "hello princess."  
  
She nodded to him, then bowed to the three of them. "Well, Graziel, why have you called this council?"  
  
He looked up to the three of them. "Well .. this council is about plans already made .. and plans we plan to make. We need to plan out how to go forth and intercept Corvolas. He is going to gondor ...there is 2 ways we can go. Down the river Anduin, quickest, and safest. But many dangers lie on the eastern shores. Then there is the long road through fangorn, and past Edoras."  
  
Sara nodded. "So . .the real decision is what is more important .. stopping Corvolas .. or reaching the ring before has a chance to get it."  
  
Graziel nodded. "The princess is right . .we must decide .. stop him .. or get the ring first.... and then we must decide .. should we kill him .. or capture him? If capture .. it will be very hard, for he is an expert with the bow."  
  
Frank spoke up. "There is going to be nine of us. Right? Right. Why don't four of us go after the ring ,and the other five after Corvolas?  
  
Graziel nodded. "That could work .. but wait no ... I am the only one of us who will know the land, and it is a vast land."  
  
Sara looked to him. "one other might know the land as good as you. Lord legolas ...and I think he might want to come with us."  
  
Graziel looked to her. "But none of us here are good friends with the king besides you princess. You'd have to talk him into it. For I am leaving tomorrow, to scout the land, so I must be off soon. We will decide more when I get back, and have another council, so the other members know more. First, we should pick two leaders."  
  
Much debating went on, and they argued for a while, until Sara and Ryan were elected leader. And so the story of Elendil was talked about there at the council. They argued more and more, and Frank got up and left yelling at Graziel as he left. but little known was that Elendil had two swords. Elendil, and Andur.  
  
Graziel looked to them. "Okay ... All of you enjoy your stay here. Do not worry of my journey until I return. Farewell my friend." With that he dissapeared, off to start his journey and scout the lands.  
  
Alia went out to practice her shooting, and Ryan along with Sara went out a side door. "I have a plan ... Graziel and I can go after the ring .. while you and the others can go after Corvolas." Ryan told her  
  
Sara nodded, and walked off to find Legolas while Ryan returned to the party. He blinked as a drunk elve was laying on his table. And so they spent some time merry-making, as Sara sat under a tree. Legoals came over to her, and smiled.  
  
He led her off towards the guest room all made up for her. It was a royal room, and she liked the look of it. Legolas parted good night with her, and she got into bed and fell asleep quickly, her worries leaving her mind, as Alia and Ryan went to bed themselves, and Frank just wandered around. 


	11. AForgotten Ring and A Forgotten Father

The next morning frank was out early, and bumped into Legolas who was wandering the street.  
  
"hello my human friend. How are you?" Legoals asked chipperly.  
  
Frank shrugged. "i'm okay I guess. And you?"   
  
He smiled. "just fine! ANd I see Ryan is the same too!" He said as Ryan came up from behind Frank.  
  
Frank looked to Ryan, then to Legolas. "legolas .. something has been eating me since we came out of the mountains ... "He pulled a ring out of his pocket. He handed it to him. "I found it in the mine when I fell from lack of breath. Can you read these runes?"  
  
Legoals blinked, and handed it back. "I can not read it. It is Dwarvish runes, but never show it to anyone else. Bring it to the council tomorrow." He nodded, and the three of them talked for a few minutes, until Frank decided to go get a drink, and Ryan wandered off singing.  
  
"When the cold of winter comes, starless night will cover day. In the veiling of the sung, we will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams I still hear your name, and IN dreams, we will meet again!" He began to hum it over.  
  
***  
  
Frank had wandered over to Sara's guest room, and looked up to the balcony. He began to seranade to her. He smiled as Sara came onto the balcony, and looked down to him. A smile was on her face.  
  
He grabbed onto a vine, and crawled up it, sitting on her balcony. He looked at the ring he gave her, then the other ring. "What's that?" He asked her softly.  
  
She smiled, and told him. "It's the healing ring . .one of the three rings of the elven lords. So, what are you thinking about?" She could tell he was deep in thought.  
  
He looked up into her eyes, searching. "Well .. I was thinking about what Elrond had told us ... and why I had to be human .. or you Elven. But I know things can never be, if on---" The bells of the city sounded.  
***  
A few moments before, Alia had found her way to Legolas. Legolas looked to her. "Was Corvolas special to you?"  
  
She struggled about what to say. She didn't want to tell him yes for fear of offending the group. "Well .. yes and no M'Lord ... he was very aggrivating somtimes .. but very nice at others .. and very supportive. Are you dissapointed in him?"  
  
He nodded and sighed. "He is turning evil now Alia. He had the voice of an Orc .. do you know what an Orc is Alia, or how they originated?" He asked.  
  
She nodded slightly. "I just know they are those god awful things I was shooting down on the way here."  
  
He smiled. "They are elves .. or .. were elves. They were corrupted .. and their hearts gained heavy .... they were the elves who took the life of greed. Corvolas is becoming one," He explained to her.  
  
She blinked. "oh no .. are you saying he is going to become one of those horrible things?  
  
He shook his head. "We hope he does not ... he can still be healed .. but he would kill Sara before he would be healed willingly . .that is why Graziel ... secrelty is off to see if he can kill him. He is not scouting, and he lied to you because he wanted Sara to be kept safe, and didn't want you to follow. And ano---" Bells rang trhough the city.  
***  
"We should check that out Sara." Frank grabbed his katana, and slid down the vine. Sara Grabbed her sword, and slid down after him. THey ran towards the entrance of the city, where they ran into Legolas and Alia who were running towards it to.   
  
Legolas looked to them. "Do you know what is going on?" He asked. He blinekd as two elven guards showed Graziel on a board bloodied with his sword laying on his vertically.  
  
Alia growled, and drew her sword. "How did this happen? I am going after that bastard myself!" Legolas stopped her, and told Sara to come back later to heal him.  
  
Legolas looked to Alia. "Take your friends .. explain to them what I have told you." She nodded, and walked with Frank and Sara to the side. Ryan alked up to them.  
  
Alia cried. "graziel . .was not out scouting . .he went .. after .. after .. Corvolas himself."  
  
Sara growled, and slammed her hands against a wall, turned on her heels quickly, and walked off. Legoals tried to stop her, but she shook her head. She tossed the ring to Ryan. "Here, you try a while, I am going off to think!"  
  
Ryan looked to her. "Sara ... I'm really sorry about Corvolas .. and I know you thought you were responsible for him. I know this is hard and no one said it wouldn't be. Being a leader is very stressful and I bet having the ring is just as bad .. but you cannot give up yet." He handed her the ring. "Here . .is is yours .. yo uwere destined to weild it."  
  
Sara laughed. "Destiny?! HA! Great, let's let destiny run our lives!"  
  
Ryan looked to her. "How the hell do you think I feel? I was told in the last 24 hours that I am supposed to lead Rivendell into victory, and put peace between two fucking races! And don't think graziel wasn't my friend. He was my only friend it seems now," He yelled.  
  
Sara broke down crying, and threw the ring at Ryan, and ran off. Legolas looked to ryan. "To the pavilion ... now. Make sure Frank and alia stay there." He nodded, and went back, and sat down in a chair, looking to the two of them.  
  
***  
Sara cried running into the forest and fell to her knees crieing.  
  
Then a voice came from behind her. "Sara? Princess ... " Elrond walked up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She cried more. "Hello Elrond .. I have messed up so bad ... I can't handle this,"She said weeping, and blinked as Elrond hugged her. She cried. "What have I done?"  
  
Elrond looked into her eys. "The same thing your mother and father did so long ago... "he whispered. "Now sara . .listen to me .. You were stressed .. it was understandible ..." he whispered.  
  
She sighed, and shook her head. "I should not have acted like that .. I yelled .. and I lost my temper."  
  
Elrond smield to her. "And what? Because you're a princess you can't have anger? YOu can do that ..."  
***  
Back to the pavilions ... Alia drew her sword, and swung at Frank's neck. Suddenly the sword lifted into the air, and Legoals spoke. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?! You are friends, but you live up to your names! All you have been through together, and you still argue and bicker like chilrden. Humands and Elves used to live in peace, whe nthe last Alliance was around, it was men and Elves. Who faught against Sauron and the ORcs, to remove the ring. Then it was Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits who destroyed the ring ... four races of middle earth ...in harmony .. I suggest we repeat that." The others nodded in unision.  
  
***  
  
Sara cried. "I should never have come here, I should never have come there ... it was all a big mistake,"She whimpered out.  
  
Legolas looked to her. "But sara .. you were ment to come there .. because Sara .. your father lived there ... and Sara .. he still does ... for I .. am your father,"he said.  
  
She gasped, and placed a hand on her mouth. Was fighting an urge to run and hug her. She ran to him, and hugged him.  
  
He spoke again. "Sara .. I must go back to Rivendell .. but be at peace. Lead the fellowship .. you were meant to do it .... and let graziel rest .. your friends will be fine. Not all will make it to the end of this journey ... but you will still have many friends. I bid you farewell .. "and with that he dissapeared. 


	12. The Fellowships Forging

And so the day of the council came ... for they had made up ... and Sara was forgiven. Frank was seated at a table in the council room, Alia was seated acrros from him, and sara and Ryan walked in. Graziel following them. He still had a few cuts and scrapes, but he would be fine. They all nodded to Legolas as he walked in, and up to the podium.  
  
Legolas spoke to them. "Well, Graziel seems to be fine. The others will arrive shortly. Their journeys took longer than exp-- and here they come now." Their heads turned to the door.  
  
In walked a young man, with curiosity in his eyes. Then came in a Dwarve, with a long bron beard, and deep brown eyes. Followed by another Dwarve with a red beard, and rough face. Then walked in a short hobbit, a young look to him. Then came in more and more people, unti lthe room was full with about 100 people.  
  
Sara blinked, and just watched. She had no idea THIS many people would be there. She contined to stand with ryan, in disbelief.  
  
Legolas smiled, and clapped his hands together. "Welcome all my friends! Humans, dwarves, and hobbits! THis is joyous .. almost a full council for once. We are missing one though ..." He began to say. But at this, a farie flew into the room. She was about 1'2'', with long red hair, and white sprakling wings behind her.  
  
"So sorry I am late M'lord! I got lost! My name is Tatiana, queen of the faries." She said in a high voice.  
  
Legolas bowed smiling to her. "Do not worry .. you have missed nothing. We haven't even begun the introductions. All that you see here .. are parts of different companies that have moved here ... under my command. I cannot .. and will not introduce them all. Only the leaders." He said.  
  
"I have come forth to tell you about ... "He sighed." Well .. first ... introductions. This meeting is very important ... as much as the council of elrond and the one ring .. I ask .. the leaders of each company to stand."  
  
At this a Silvan elve stood up in the group of the elves. The Dwarve with the red beard stood up, and the young man stood up as well. The young hobbit stood, and the farie stayed in the air.  
  
He looked around to them. "I will now introduce each leader .. first we have Tatiana ... from fangorn. She has no company ... but is very vital. Next we have Elwind ...from Mirkwood. Then we have Drodo Baggins, son of Frodo Baggins. Then there is Gimli, son of Gloin. An old friend from many years ago, when we were the in the Fellowship that set off from Rivendell to destroy the one ring." He finished.  
  
Gimli stood up, and bellowed. "AND LOOKS LIKE I'M HERE TO SAVE YOUR ELVEN BUTT AGAIN LEGOLAS!" He laughed, as did most of the others.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you for showing the company what a wonderful person you are Gimli," He said with a smile. "But now to introduce our captains ... Sara Arwen Starrain, princess of Rivendell, and daughter of Elrond ... bearer of the Third Elven ring. And then Ryan Amnell, human, and bearer of Elendil."  
  
Cheers broke out in happiness, and Gimli assured the rest of the company that they would for sure suceed. They expected the leaders to speak, so Ryan went on to the podium  
  
Ryan coughed, and looked around. "Sara and I with a few companions set out on a journy from Rivendell to find Corvolas, heir to Lord Legolas' thrown," He said, when Gimli interupted  
  
"Corvolas?! How is the little tyke?"  
  
"He has turned for the worse ... he wishes to start a war that will take many lives. He has an army of orcs and from what I heard, he wishes to seek one of the Elven lord rings. With this ring, he will be able to control all elvish powers," He finished.  
  
Sara stepped up and looked to them. "That is why M'Lords and M'Ladies that we have gathered you all here," SHe said, lookin at their faces," What happens next effects every race and species .. the fate of your people rests on how well this quest goes. We are here to seek out the third ring, and to stop Corvolas before he takes innocent lives. Corvolas has a deep hatred for humans, becauseh is parents were killed by them .... I had hoped that the hatred would fade, but it did not, only it grew stronger." She bowed, and stepped off the podium, for she was finished.  
  
Legolas looked to them all. "I have received word from a well known elve, Graziel, that the armies of Corvolas are vast, and on the march. War is at hand. That is why I call all of you here. The armies of the north, south, east, and west must be called upon. ALl in this room, will be on the front lines, while one from each of your companies will to go their people. Eveyrone will do this, except for members of Sara and Ryan's company."  
  
Most of them felt nervous, and there was much chatter. "I now ask for a fellowship, to go and stop Corvolas, and find the Last Elven Ring. It will hopefully be a fellowship of 10. I already have 5. Sara, Frank, Graziel, Alia, and Ryan. I need 5 more."  
  
Gimli smiled. "Count me in!"  
  
Tatiana flew onto Ryan's shoulder. "I am in as well!"  
  
Elwind walked to the group. "I am in."  
  
The Hobbits cheer, and said "Drodo will go with you too!" They pushed him up there, and he sputtered. Then leglas announced he would be going with as well.  
  
Sara smiled, and threw her arms around legolas, and blinked, remembering she was in front of the others.  
  
Gimli laughed. "Do Not fret, Legolas loves the ladies .. especially the ones that will hug him," He said.  
  
Legolas smiled, twinkling in his eye. "We will discuss old happenings later gimli, but we shall depart and get ready for the next party," He said this, and then they left the council room 


	13. Many doings

Legolas and Sara dissapered into the healing chambers, and the others went out to the party.  
  
Sara looked to Graziel. "Poor poor graziel. How is he?" She asked Legolas.  
  
"He is better, but not as well as we would hope. Only the power of the ring will save him in the end though," He replied. "The ring has the most powerful healing abilities in the land. The choice is for you to make, if you want to use the ring Princess."  
  
She nodded, and placed her hands on Graziels forhead. She was very worried for him, even though she barley knw him. SHe poured her heart forth, hoping that the ring would work. The Ring began to glow; a light spewed forth from the ring, and covered Graziel. Suddenly he looked to them, coming out of his unconciousness.  
  
Legolas smiled to her. "You helped him greatly princess. Go have fun with your friends, I will help him more," He said.  
  
***  
Gimli sat down next to Elwind, as Sara sat down next to him. Ryan came over, and had a seat by her. Gimli grabbed some chicken and a goblet of wine. "So .. where to begin? Of new, or old events?" Gimli asked. He smiled as they cheered for the old events.  
  
"Well," Gimli said, biting a peice of the chicken off," We already have had a victory over darkness, and we shall have another! To the Fellowship of the last elven ring!" He cheered, and raised his goblet, as did Elwind, Ryan, Sara, and Tatiana with her small glass.  
  
They all began to sing together, "The road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the road has gone.  
And I must follow if I can.  
Pursuing it with eager feet.  
Until it joins some larger way.  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say!" They cheered loudly. Ryan looked over to sara. "This is time to have fun .. we will have a whole journey to think," He said. He saw the worry in here eyes. "We have the whole journey to be worried, relax." She smiled, and nodded.  
  
Gimli looked to Alia. "Time for stories young elf. I shall tell you about a trek with Legolas after the fellowship! It is more of a comedy .. Legolas decided to take one of his "shortcuts" through Frangorn!" He laughed.  
"It had begun the first morning of spring. We had decided to find our way to the Shire, so we could visit Frodo. Drodo's father as you know. We were trying to go north, but Legolas got lost, and lead us out of the south end, instead of the north. There we trekked through man country, till Legolas realized the Misty Mountains were gone. So we tried the forest again, but this time Fangorn pushed us into a river, and I got pushed into a tree .. and that's all I remember," He finished.  
  
Graziel laughed walking over. "I have a headache along with nausea .. because I'm in the presence of a dwarve!" He said laughingly, and bowed to them all. They were happy to see him back.  
  
Ryan shook his hand. "Good to see you back on your feet," He said. They talked smalley for a few minutes, and more stories were told, while Gimli drank ten goblets so far, and Graziel three. Ryan decided that he wanted to get rid of the goblets. "Well, I shouldn't leave them .. I might as well drink them ... " Ryan quickly drank four. Meanhwile, Graziel was up to eight. Gimli was up to 15 now. Ryan chugged another one, plus seven more. Gimli drank ten more .. soon they were all drunk.  
  
Gimli was dragged off to a pavilion, because he had fallen asleep. While Ryan stood on the table. He put both arms in the air, and shouted. "I'm here to say that this is a kick ass party!! Drink your wine, and dance like fools, tonight is a night to remember!!!" Graziel laughed, but made his way to the exit.  
  
Tat sat on Ryan's shoulder, looking at Alia who fell asleep on the table, and Sara who was walking out. Sara made her way into her room, and tried to sleep. Tat looked to Ryan. "Well, having fun, are we?" She asked.  
  
"I sure am. How about you?" He replied  
  
Tat grinned. "Faries are always having fun. So, what are you doing?"  
  
" Well, I'm here helping my love .. *hiccup*."  
  
"A love?? Who is that?" She loved gossip as much as the next person  
  
"Sara is who I love."  
  
Tat blinked. "The Princess? Awwww how cute. She love you back? Are you all married?" She asked.  
  
Ryan hiccuped again. "We are not married .. and I'm not sure if she does." He saw legolas walk in. "Well helloooooooooooooooooooo my friend! How are you on this wonderful night?" He asked.  
  
Legolas smiled, but sighed. "Hello, and as good as I can be I suppose," He replied softly.  
  
Tat had left the party, and went into the meeting hall, where Drodo and Frank where. Drodo looked to Frank. He didn't really liked humans before this, but he realized he would have to work with them. Frank walked out and Drodo as well. Drodo headed to where Legolas and Ryan were. Frank just walked around, looking at the city.   
  
Alia walked into the forest, carrying her bow and arrow. She began to practice for distance, then accuracy. She realized what Legolas had told her was very helpful.  
  
Tat flew back on Ryan's shoulder. She smiled, and asked "So, you realllllllly reallllllllly wanna marry her?" She then looked at his goblet. "You might wanna lay off that .. "She blinked as she flew off Ryan's shoulder as he fell to the ground, sleeping.  
  
Frank was walking into the feast as he saw this, and ran over to Ryan, Blinked seeing the Fairie. "You must be Frank," Said Tatiana. Frank nodded. "Nice to meet you. So ... welcome to the Fellowship or whatever. Sorry I didn't say much at the council. I sort of ... zoned out .. unowatimen?" He said to her.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Sara walked over to Graziel who was laying in the grass. "Hello Sara .. err .. Princess," He said. SHe smiled, and sat next to him. She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees. " You can call me Sara..." She said.  
  
Graziel smiled to her. "Alright Sara .. and you can call me Graziel. Not M'lord anymore, deal?" He asked. Sara nodded. "So .. how long have you known .. that I was your sister .. "She wondered if he knew  
  
Graziel blinked and sat up. "Sister? How'd you find out?" Sara blinked, and looked at him. "Is it bad I found out, or is it just because I am the princess that I should not know these kind of things??" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Graziel smirked. "According to father, no one would allow you to know. So, I was supposed to protect you .. so that he could tell you here, in Lothlorien."  
  
Sara blinked. "What do you mean got to me in time?" She asked.  
  
"Well, he was delayed. Remember how I got back from the orcs? Well, that was because he cam and saved me, by leading them away from me." He told her. Sara nodded slowly. "Why wasn't I told before .. why couldn't I know?'  
  
Graziel sighed. "There are assasins .. looking for the Heirs of Elrond. The Orcs .. are helping them. The Orcs found out about Isengar, and killed him. So we did not tell you, because if we were killed, you could lead Rivendell on. They want the elves dead, and they want Elrond killed. The assasins are dead now, so that's why father told you." He said  
  
Sara sighed. She had been lied to, and things where hidden from her that she should have known. She looked up, and spoke in a shakey voice, "Oh, so what ... we were supposed to wait till he was killed, then you would of told me?"  
  
"No Sara ... it was Isengars rules ... we couldn't defy him, or he'd kell me. Then he would arrest father. He was .. corrupt like Corvolas .. hell ... I didn't find out I was his son till I was sent to lead you here."  
  
Sara blinked. "You see! That is my point. I never knew that .. I am always kept in the dark .. hell .. for all I know, Corvolas is probably dead and the mission is pointless," She said in anger.  
  
"Fine .. lets make a deal ... I will tell you everything about our past that I know, and you must forgive Elrond and I."  
  
Sara nodded, and listened to Corvolas. "I've been kept in the dark also ... remember .. you nor Ryan would tell us exactly what the corvolas thing was about until the edge of the forest ... "Replied Graziel.  
  
***  
  
Frank blinked as Drodo looked down at Ryan. Tat looked around. "Could someone please help htis poor boy?" She asked. Frank looked at Ryan perplexingly. "Tatiana .. how do you revive a drunk person?" Frank asked.  
  
Tatiana shrugged. "I have no idea .. Elwind, do you know how to revive a drunk person?" She asked. Elwind ignored her, and walked into a group of other elves, signing up for a bow contest. Tat sighed, and sat on Ryan's chest. "Well, we need to do something for him ... can't just leave him here," SHe said.  
  
Frank looked around, then kicked Ryan ... hard. "Wake up," He said. Tat looked to Frank. "That was a little uncalled for," SHe said. Ryan didn't wake up. "I think you are the drunk one now."  
  
Frank smiled slyly. "You asked me to think of something .. t'was the first thing that popped into my mind, "He replied. She smiled. "I think your thoughs need to be thought threw before being said or put into action ... "Tatiana replied.  
  
Ryan coughed as he woke up. "Who kicked me?" He growled. Frank blinked, and pointed to Drodo. "It was the one pointing .. "Tatiana said, sitting on ryan's shoulder now.  
  
Drodo ran around in a panic. "It's not me!!!! Not me!! not mE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryan grabbed Franks leg, and threw him on the table. Drodo looked to Ryan. "Sorry sir, but can I get you something? Tea? Pancakes?" Ryan declined, but continued to talk to Ryan and Drodo.  
  
***  
  
Elwind got into the contest, and entered the first round. See how many arros you can shoot into a middle of the target in 10 seconds. Frank and Alia joined as well, Frank borowing arrows and a bow from an elf.  
  
Elwind got nine arrows off in ten seconds, all of them hitting the middle. Alia claped lightly, and smiled taking her turn. She had hit all 10 in 10 seconds in the middle.  
  
She heared the clapping. "Very well done Alia .. and count me in," Legolas said as he joined. Frank stood up and took his turn. In the 10 seconds, one arrow hit the middle, three hit somwhere else on the target, two hit the ground, and one hit a goblet and spilled a drink everywhere. Frank had turned to give the bow back to the elve, when he turned around and saw 40 arrows in the bullseye. They were shot from Legolas.   
  
Frank blinked watching Elwind and Alia. Elwind had kissed Alia's hand. Alia looked to Legolas and clapped. "He will be useful," Frank said. Legolas walked off. Frank, Alia, and Elwind talked geting to know each other better.  
  
***  
  
Graziel looked to Sara. "So .. tell me .. what do you wish to know first?" He asked.  
  
"Why was I sent away from Rivendell?" She asked.  
  
"The goblins had captured father ... the city was under Orc control. Elrond had your mother sneak you out, but when she was leaving, she was killed. And that's where you were left alone."  
  
Sara nodded, and felt a small tear. "Do you remember mother?" She asked.   
  
"Very little .. but you look almost exactly like her. You have your eyes, and your form is as slender, but stronger."  
  
"How did you escape when the Orcs attacked?"  
  
Graziel Looked down. "I .. I didn't. Isengar led a rebellion and killed off most of the orcs .. then ran with me. He tought me how to fight and use a sword," He said.  
  
"How did Father escape from them?"  
  
"We came and took Rivendell back. He was nearley dead, and he was almost an Orc. They were chaning him into one ..."  
  
Sara gasped. "How did he avoid it?! How did he get away?" She asked.  
  
"He came to Lothlorien. They were able to help him with your Ring." Sara smiled, and they embraced with a hug. "Well .. there is only one thing I want to know .. and I will leave you alone," Sara replied.  
  
Graziel laughed, and nodded. He felt good that Ryan was not the only one who wanted to talk with him. "Why did you lie .. about going scouting? WHy didn't you tell me?" Sara asked.  
  
Graziel looked into her eyes. "That .. I lied about to everyone ... because Legolas told me to. He asked me if I'd go hunt down Corvolas. He told me .. to tell you that I was going to scout. He didn't think I was actually going to attack Corvolas. He just wanted me to find him," Graziel said. "So .. in a way .. I did scout, but if you all would've heard that I was going after Corvolas, you would've followed."  
  
Sara nodded. "Yes .. that is true ... or I would have stopped you, "SHe said.  
  
Graziel smiled. "exactly .. Legolas didn't really lie, becuase he had no idea I was going to attack him," He said.  
  
Sara hugged him again. "The last thing is .. what exactly happened while you were out there? What caused you to come back in such bad shape .. and with the mind block?" She asked.  
  
Graziel laughed. "I was caught .. by a few scouting Orcs. I was dragged to a field and beat. I didn't have my blade, for they had taken it," He said. "They made me drink this stuff that blanked my mind." With that, they hugged, Sara went back to her room, and Graziel went to the pavilions.  
  
***  
  
Tat looked to Ryan. "You okay now? You scared us there for a moment, " She said. Drodo nodded. "Yes, yes, indeed! Almost had a heartatache we did we did! Scary little ordeal, but how could any of us estimate the evil doings of things like that?" Drodo added.  
  
Ryan blinked. "how did I scare you?" He asked. Tat smiled. "Don't know .. thought you might have died or something," She said. Ryan laughed. "Me? Die? There is too much to live for!!"He said.  
  
Tat Smiled. "like?" She asked  
  
Ryan laughed. "The Fellowship of course .. I wouldn't want to leave them with one less leader," He said.  
  
Drodo nodded. "Yes, yes! More things important then dieing of course, of course. Now, we must eat something for we must be starving!" Drodo said excitedly.  
  
Tat smiled, and patted his shoulder. "You have a good heart .. use it well," She said. Ryan nodded. "You too my little friend .. you too," He replied.  
  
Tat looked around. Saw Elwind, Alia, and Frank. She knew where Gimli, Legolas, and Graziel was. Ryan and Drodo were right by her, but where was Sara? "Where is Sara?" She asked.  
  
"I think she is asleep .. if not, then she is probably talking to Graziel. Why do you ask?" Ryan said.  
  
Drodo thinks about his hobbit-hole, with all the wonderful food stored in it. "We really must eat something, for waisting food is a very bad thing to do!" Drodo said excitdely.  
  
Ryan handed him a turkey leg from the table. And with that, they began to eat.  
  
  
Omg .. this is so long. x.X 


	14. A Few Loose Ends

Small talk was made for a while. Gimli came into the hall after waking up. Everyone was there, and rejoiced eating and laughing. Then Legolas, Gimli, Alia, Ryan, and Frank went to a secret meeting.  
  
Legolas shut the doors of the meeting hall, and locked them. "We have another important matter .. Frank .. the ring please," Legolas said. He took the ring from Frank, and held it in his palm. "Gimli .. do you know what this is? It's one of the Dwarven rings. The ring of stone!"   
  
Gimli blinked, and smiled looking to Frank. He threw his arms around him and gave him a gigantic hug. "You have become a Dwarve's best friend!" Gimli said. He let go of Frank. "The Ring gives me the strength of 400 dwarves! Now this mission will be won!"  
  
Legolas smiled, then looked to Sara and Ryan. "I think it has already been won ... but now it shall be even more secure," Legolas said. Ryan rubbed his ching. "Was there any doubt it would not?" He asked Gimli.  
  
Gimli smiled, and laughed. "No doubt wiht beauty and strength leading us! AND NO DOUBT WITH GIMLI ON THE JOB AS WELL!" Gimli laughed heardily. "Time for a party!" He shouted out. Legolas laughed. "Ah .. maybe a drink or two .. but we should all retire .. " He said.  
  
They retired back to the party besides Sara and Legolas. Sara turned to Legolas. "Lord, if we found Corvolas .. what would we do with him?"She asked, seriousness in her face.  
  
Legolas looked to her. "Well .. the decision is in the leaders minds .. not mine Princess. But more then likely he would be killed, if it came down to having to fight him," He replied.  
  
Sara sighed, and looked to him. "Do not let anyone kill him .. I want him alive ... he is still a boy ... " She said to Legolas.  
  
He nodded. "But princess, if he attacks anyone, I will not stop them from killing him .. they have a right to defend thsmelves .. and I am proud and honored to be lead by you Princess and by Ryan .. I would not follow anyone else," He said, bowing.  
  
Sara smiled, and nodded. "I understand .. and thank you M'lord ..." They talked for a few minutes, and then departed off to their rooms.  
  
***  
  
Back at the party, everyone had been laughing and drinking. Frank, Ryan, Corvolas, and Drodo were talking to each other, while Elwind was talking to a few friends froom. Gimli and Tatiana were talking to each other by the doors ...   
  
"Have you noticed a bit of a ... love bug touching the elves tonight, Tatiana?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Tatiana smiled and nodded. "You know my eyes see all Gimli ...of course I noticed ... and I have seen it in more of the elves .. but I believe Mr. Graziel has this bug quiet bad ... " She said, smiling and giggling. And so they talked more about Graziel and ... another person, long into the night. IN a few hours they all retired to their pavilions and rooms.  
  
***  
  
"PRINCESS!!!!!!" Ryan called from underneath her room. Sara blinked, and jumped out of her bed, and ran over to her closet. She slipped on her clothes, and grabbed her elven sword. She slid down the branches, and stepped off to see Legolas. She smiled to him. "I have made up my mind ... Tatiana and I will go after Corvolas on land .. away from the fellowship ... " She said. Legolas nodded, and pointed towards the path leading the way they needed to go. "Go in peace ... and I hope you fair well ... " Legolas said.  
  
Frank blinked as he saw Sara running off with Tatiana on land while he was packing the boats. Frank looked to Legolas. "Where is she going?" He asked. Legolas looked after Sara, then returned his eyes to Frank and the rest of the fellowship. "Sara and Tatiana are going after Corvolas .. they will try and save him before it is too late .. as for us ... we must find the ring, and get to it if Sara fails..." He said.  
  
Frank blinked as a human of about 20 ran up to the boat with a long sword. "I .. heard your fellowship needs another member .. I wanted to join last night .. but I wasn't sure ... if you would want me ..." The man said. Legolas said he was happy to have him join with them. "I am Baramir of Gondor."  
  
Each member of the fellowship was carrying different things. They each were re-stacked with Lembas. Frank carried a circular bronze plated sheild on his back, with his katana across his back, a dagger on his left side, and a elven sword on this right. Graziel carried a long elven sword at his side. Gimli had a great battle axe across his back, and a few throwing axes elsewhere. Alia had an elven sword at her side, with a bow and arrows across her back. Barmir had a long sword, and Legolas carried a long white knife, with his bow and arrows. Elwind carried a bow and arrows, and Drodo carried Sting, which he inherited from his father. Ryan had Elendil with him across his back.  
  
The nine members filled into three boats. Ryan steered a boat with Drodo and Baramir. Legolas steered a boat with Frank and Gimli. Graziel steered a boat with Alia and Elwind. They started down the river, never knowing what they were getting into ... 


	15. PreBattle Woes

Sara had been walking for about 45 minutes and had heard footsteps. "Tat! Over here, quick!" Sara ran over to a small pond on the side of the path. She crawled into the pond as she sank in it, and stared up out of the clear water. Tatiana meanwhile, hid on a tree branch.  
  
"Bogrand! Over here! The path is over here!" Said an Orc, as he was coming out of some trees and onto the path. He looked down at the pond and his eyes met Sara's, but he could not see her, while she could see him. She was down there for naught more then a minute, when the 2nd orc passed the pond. She jumped out of the pond, and drew her sword. She ran at the Orc screaming, ans shoved her sword through his back. She withdrew her sword, and watched as Tat scratched the eyes of the first orc. Sara swung her sword, and sliced the orc in half.  
  
Sara looked up at Tat. "Corvolas must be around here somewhere, let us move!" she said. She quickly put on the Orc armor to make her look like an orc, and ran off down the path. Tat sat on her shoulder as they ran. They soon arrived at the encapment of Corvolas. They noticed that there were very few Orc around, and those that were, were eating on the far side of the camp. They noticed that Corvolas was sitting with two guards on the opposite end.  
  
Sara jumped on a horse and swung her sword around. "CORVOLAS!!!!! Give yourself up!" She shouted. She looked at Corvolas who dropped his map. He motioned for his two guards to follow him, and he hopped on his horse. The two guards followed him getting on their horses. The 3 took off with Sara and Tat hot on their trail.  
  
***  
  
Frank looked around as he sat. The scenery on the river was very beautiful to his eyes. He stared ahead at the boat containing Graziel, Alia, and Elwind. He looked past them at a dot in the distance which was Ryan, Drodo, and Baramir. He sighed, and looked down at his hands. He turned around and looked at Legolas. His stare told Legoals all he needed to know.  
  
"Right now Frank, right now," Said Legolas, as he steered the boat to shore. Frank noticed that the other boats had stopped a few minutes ago, and were already almost on shore.  
  
They were all on shore now, and were huddling together. They looked around their area, and then looked to the inland. There was a hill they had to climb and then the ground leveled out.   
  
"Okay, this is it," Said Graziel. "Now, we all must be careful, we have no idea what is over that hill. Lets go up quietly. We'll send two scouts first. Any volunteers?" Legolas and Baramir both raised their hands. "Okay, good. You two go check, we'll stay here. If you see anything, come to the top of the hill, and raise your hand."  
  
Legolas and Baramir started to climb the hill. It was not a long climb, but did take a little energy from them. They soon peaked over the hill, and their jaws dropped. There were over 50 Uruk-Hai. "Holy shit," Said Baramir. He stood up on the top of the hill and yelled. "HEY GUYS! THERE'S A BUNCH OF ORC THINGS!" Suddenly Baramir lurched forward, and rolled down the hill, a snapping sound was echoed around. He rolled onto Gimli's feet, and they could clearly see an arrow broken in his back.  
  
Gimli roared. "Dumb bastard shouldn't have yelled! We must charge! CHARGE THE ENEMY!!!!!" The Fellowship ran up the hill and stared down at the Uruk-Hai, who were charging towards the hill. Gimli raised his battle-axe, Legolas his bow and Arrow, Frank his Katana, Graziel his sword, Alia her bow and arrow, Elwind his Elven Sword, Drodo Sting, Ryan his sword. The Fellowship charged down the hill at the rushing Uruk-Hai ...   
  
***  
  
Tatiana had made Corvolas' guards crash by gouging at their eyes with her tiny hands. Sara was only a few feet behind Corvolas and was gaining even more ground. They had been weaving in and out of tree's for minutes as they rode. Tatiana was again sitting on Sara's shoulder, as she didn't want to choose what would happen.  
  
Sara sighed to herself, and thought "I hate to hurt the poor horse, but I must do this." She pulled out her sword as she ran, and waited until she was right behind Corvolas. She lifted her sword, and brought it down cutting off the horses hind leg. SHe closed her eyes as Corvolas flew threw the air and landed on a hill. The horse fell and was trampled as Sara's ran over it. Sara hopped of the horse and ran over to Corvolas to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Princess Sara! Don't hurt me! Please, please don't hurt me!" Cried Corvolas.  
  
"Don't worry Corvolas, I won't hurt you," She answerd.  
  
"I ... I changed my mind, I didn't want to go through with my plans. But my orc troops said they would murder me if we didn't go through with the plan. I, I didn't know what to do!" He cried out, and tears began to stream from his eyes. Sara gave him a hug and told him it would be okay. 


End file.
